While Hakkai Was Sleeping
by makasarili
Summary: Sanzo's thoughts on Hakkai. When Hakkai passes out in his arms up to the time he wakes up in the cave with Sanzo.


Title: While Hakkai was Sleeping 

Genre: Non-yaoi

Part: 1 of 1

Rating: PG, some scenes, themes and language may not be suitable for children. Parental guidance is advised (but not if the parents are the ones being guided).

Author's Notes: What happens between the time Hakkai passes out until he wakes up in the cave with Sanzo?

Warnings: Spoiler alert.

Dedication: myself, in true GS fashion

Disclaimer: Gensomaden Saiyuki characters and universe are the property of the copyright owners.

Sanzo was fuming. Where was that stupid monkey?!? At least an hour had already passed and Goku hadn't returned with water. Hakkai still hadn't regained consciousness. Gojyo at least was finally starting to get up.

"What happened?" Gojyo asked. Then he became aware of Hakkai's still form. "Hakkai?!" After looking over Hakkai to reassure himself that nothing evil had happened, he then asked, "Where's the monkey?"

"Goku went to get water and hasn't returned." replied Sanzo, deliberately skipping the first question. "Hakuryu went with him."

Something must have happened. Ordinarily Goku would get distracted even on the simplest errant, especially if food came into the equation... but with Hakuryu and the urgency of this errant, something other that his stomach must have gotten in the way.

"We have to get Hakkai to shelter."

Gojyo tried to lift Hakkai, but came tumbling down himself.

"Baka!" scolded Sanzo. "You can't even stand on your own!"

"I can stand just fine!" protested Gojyo, yet they both knew it was a lie.

"Do you propose that we lug him around like luggage as we find shelter?"

Gojyo did not find this an appealing prospect, for himself or the patient concerned.

"We have to stay together." Gojyo began. "What if the fortune-teller comes for him?"

"What would YOU do? Take another seed?"

Bristling from this remark, he accused Sanzo. "I'm sure you'd just love to shot me again!" Gojyo tried to stand again but realized that he was indeed in bad shape.

"I'll find shelter since, you are so useless!" declared Sanzo as he quickly walked away, before Gojyo could get another word out.

Good, one less thing to worry about, thought Sanzo. Gojyo would now be on his guard and hopefully that would be enough to keep him from making any stupid mistakes.

He tried to think what his enemy might be up to next. Yes, his enemy, Hakkai maybe the target, but Sanzo was taking this personally. He hated being manipulated in anyway and Qing had him completely dance to his tune.

Sanzo said on more than one occasion that he didn't want to share a room with his three companions because he didn't want to see their faces. Sometimes however they didn't have much of a choice, especially on this trip. When he saw Hakkai's face earlier he came to a realization that Hakkai usually kept his emotions to himself even in sleep. He was the most quiet roommate, always making himself agreeable and therefore the most tolerable for Sanzo. The mask had fallen away when he fainted, clearly Hakkai was in distress.

He couldn't lose Hakkai to Qing; that would make this trip most intolerable.

No Hakkai. No Hakuryu.

No Hakuryu. No Jeep.

No Jeep means walking.

Walking to the west... not acceptable.

No he would not lose Hakkai.

Damn, that pervert fortune-teller, he did have good taste.

He found a cave not too far off.

After much struggle they managed to get to the cave. Gojyo proposed trying to wake up Hakkai, but Sanzo shot down that idea.

"The longer he's asleep, the safer we all are."

"Nani?"

"There will be no attack, unless he is there to see it."

They made a makeshift bed and changed Hakkai's shirt. He wore such restrictive clothing. Gojyo noted the familiar scars. Then they covered him with a blanket. Hakkai's face was beginning to resume the familiar look of indifference.

Gojyo had a lot of questions he wanted to ask.

Sanzo found this quite an irritation and wanted to send horny water demon to find stupid monkey, but it would be useless in this light. He just ignored Gojyo and pretended that he was asleep.

"As soon as there's light I'll look for the monkey." Gojyo promised. He felt so stupid, falling into that trap. Big gigantic crab... hoards of demons... no problem, but one little mechanical doll... pathetic.

Gojyo was more tired than he realized, it just seemed like a moment ago when he had closed his eyes to get some sleep, now Sanzo was waking him up. Hakkai was still out and for a moment Gojyo was jealous of his friend asleep. He then remembered Sanzo's words... the longer he's asleep, the safer... He went to find Goku. This was so much trouble.

Sanzo stepped out of the cave. He really needed a smoke. He could feel that danger was all around them, waiting. He took a long drag on his cigarette. Nothing would happen yet, but he had to be ready for when the time to act would come. It was obvious that this pervert was obsessed with Hakkai and had been stalking them for sometime now, but what did he know about Goku, Gojyo or himself?

It was past the time for breakfast and there was no sign of Goku or Hakuryu.

He decided he would consult with the paper to search for clues on this adversary, even thought he knew the real answers were with Gono and Qing.

After I finish this cigarette.

owari


End file.
